<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practical Magic by Daiako (Achrya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766745">Practical Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako'>Daiako (Achrya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABOtober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dual Sex Omegas, Fantasy Genitals, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, He's come to terms with it, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Beta we Die Like Garrosh, Omega Anduin, Privacy doesn't exist for the prince of Stormwind, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion hatches knowing a lot of things about a lot of things, but next to nothing about how to make friends or recognize signs of attraction in humans or know when you're being set up for some intimate alone time at sunrise. Anduin is happy to help him along. </p><p>Prompt: Frottage/Manual Stimulation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practical Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omegaverse, in which Anduin is an omega and has fantasy/made up genitals in the form of having a penis and a vagina and a fully functional prostate but internal testicles, because I say so, and Wrath has two dicks because what’s the point of porn with a dragon who has boring human sex parts? </p><p>Set in a version of Pandaria where they’re appropriately aged up for sexual activities, in accordance with your personal comfort level/my personal preference for BFA-era Wrath. A lot of words and feelings, and not as much actual porn-porn as I would have liked but, well, I’ll just have to write a follow up. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wrathion let Anduin kiss him for the first time on the edge of a cliff, looking out over snow capped peaks and misty valleys as the sun rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though one might argue that ‘let’ was not exactly the right word, since he hadn’t exactly known it was coming and was too shocked in the moment to do anything but sit there, legs dangling into the cool nothingness before them, and feel warm lips move against his own. Perhaps being dragged out of bed to watch what was, in hindsight, a fairly romantic moment should have given it away. Maybe the sleepy smirks of the guards, his and Anduin’s both, as they walked up the winding path should have registered as out of character. Maybe he should have seen that all the signs were pointing this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he’d known he’d have more to offer than, when Anduin frowned and started to move away, a startled noise and a less than coordinated attempt to reciprocate. It was far less nice than Anduin’s kiss, what with the smack of foreheads and the clinking of teeth that followed, and were Wrathion a lesser creature he might have said he was embarrassed by the display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was terrible.” Anduin said, voice soft and lips still close enough to brush against his own. “I thought you knew ‘everything important about everything important’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion had said something along those lines, more than once, yes, when defending that in spite of a short chronological age he was in fact no child. And it wasn’t that he was wrong, of course, but that such a statement had layers and nuance to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” He started once he remembered how one formed words that made sense and strung them together meaningfully. “There is something to be said for the difference between knowing of something, in a practical sense, and actually experiencing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin smiled at him, more brilliant than the sun peeking over the mountain peaks. He did not, in a testament to his diplomatic nature, rub it in overly much, opting instead to look out over the valleys as his smile softened to something small and fond. “Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, after all, one matter to be hatched knowing about the world and its people, and their many quirks and oddities, and actually applying that knowledge to day to day things. Especially in regards to the many races of Azeroth, in all their unpredictability. He’d thought keeping Prince Anduin company would be a simple thing, serving the dual purpose of earning him favor with the human king and serving to help him father information, once he’d worked his way into the young man’s trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, for all that he’d managed to gather followers to himself and start making inroads with various factions around Azeroth, he’d found winning the prince over a harder task than expected. ‘Making friends’ seemed simple, theoretically, a matter of conversation and professing to shared interests that he may or may not have actually had, but in reality it was...more. Both harder and easier, and not nearly as easy to keep an intellectual distance from as he’d expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin was open and honest, smiled often and easily, but he was also cautious and shrewd. He watched everything, listened even when it appeared he wasn’t, and forgot little. He’d made no secret of his opinion of Wrathion’s dealings with the various adventurers that came past the inn in search of borrowed power and information, warned him against playing both sides (strange, considering that an end to hostilities and ‘sides’ was what Anduin professed to want most of all for the world). He’d spoken up to undermine his plans more than once, always with the hard, determined gleam of someone who truly believed in what they were doing. But he also laughed with him, played endless rounds of games without complaint (and cheated shamelessly, to Wrathion’s surprise), spoke to him with a fond expression even when his words were sharp or questioning or probing him to his core (Anduin was good at that, looking into Wrathion and speaking words that went right to the heart of him, picking him apart as easily as an animal might flesh from bones.). He touched Wrathion, casual touches to the shoulder or back, brushes of fingers when they passed things to each other or set up the game board, with surprisingly rough hands but always with measured carefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if he were afraid to cause Wrathion harm, laughable as that was, but maybe it went hand and hand with how he mocked him for being ‘a child’ and ‘naive’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, strange words from the Alliance’s rumored pacifist prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all that Anduin Wrynn was a never ending puzzle for Wrathion it was his own feelings that surprised him most. He enjoyed the human’s company immensely. He looked forward to waking up and spending the day with him and hated to part ways at night. He’d found himself concerned (fretting, according to a irritatingly smug Right, and doting according to a quietly encouraging Left) about Anduin’s recovery, sending out his followers to find healers and elixirs and forgotten healing methods just because seeing Anduin wince or frown in pain made his stomach churn with upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, he could acknowledge, attracted to Anduin. But that hardly meant anything, did it? Attraction was about chemicals, about appealing appearances and perhaps that would be bolstered by personality and compatibility or perhaps it would continue in spite of a lack of. He had the collective history of dragonkind in his mind and so there was no mystery to mating and affection. He was certain he understood it, and had no interest in it. There was no point now, with dragons unable to lay eggs, and he had more important things to concern himself with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t as if Anduin was likely to share his interest, or so he’d thought, so he’d tucked it away with all the other things he knew that were of no consequence in his life. He spent no time thinking about what it would be like to kiss Anduin, to be any closer than was appropriate for a friendship, or how things might progress if he could do such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was, all things considered, something of an oversight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it wasn’t. He was a fast learner, and found he was...eager, in this case, to expand past shallow understanding. “I would be willing to broaden my horizons. ...with a guiding hand, if you’d be willing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin’s lips twitched and the corners of his eyes crinkled; Wrathion had seen this look enough to know it meant the human was trying not to laugh at him. “I would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shift in his voice, not the volume but the tone, deeper and playful, and when Anduin looked at him again it was with eyes that had darkened; a shiver raced down Wrathion’s spine and over his nerves. He hardly had time to wonder at the sensation before Anduin was moving closer, legs brought up from over the cliff and swung around with nimbleness that surprised. He was on his knees and leaning into him, one hand slipping around to the back of Wrathion’s neck and urging him forward to meet him as the other grasped onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing, Wrathion decided, was something he could come to enjoy when not struck to stillness or overdoing it like an idiot. Anduin’s mouth was warm and firm against his own, his lips smooth and just a little damp, and for all it seemed pointless it was...nice. He followed the motion of Anduin’s lips, the way they slid against his own, parted around puffs of breath, pressed and relaxed, pressed again. They found a way to slot together, without noses bumping, and careful, soft, enough to not feel the press of teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not realize his hands were stuck, rather uselessly, as his sides until Anduin withdrew to breath and, eyes sliding down, spoke. “You are allowed to touch me back. My guards won’t come charging out of the trees if you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a concern, though,” Now that it was mentioned Wrathion couldn’t help but wonder what exactly their escorts had done with themselves. Where normally they’d be lurking within sight, silently watchful, they were nowhere to be seen. He turned, listening carefully and- “They’re playing cards around the corner of the footpath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin hummed in acknowledgement but seemed decidedly unbothered as he tugged Wrathion’s hand away from the ground and guided it rest at his waist. It was distracting enough, feeling the heat and firmness of Anduin’s body under his palm, that he almost missed the quiet: “That’s further away than I expected. I’ll have to thank them for their consideration later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion considered that for a moment, didn’t human’s prefer such moments to be private (later Anduin would tell him, smiling wanly, that he fully expected guards to be listening at the door on his wedding night because the only time he was truly alone was when he was hiding from them), when a minute tremor in Anduin’s body stole his focus. He didn’t move away when the human kissed him again, because he could think of nothing he wanted more than to continue, but he did pay attention to the way he could feel the prince swaying just a little, to the tight way he was holding himself, to the way he was putting more weight on one knee than the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been hurting him to kneel as he was, bent over to meet Wrathion’s mouth, with only the hand on Wrathion’s shoulder to stabilize him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision to take hold of him and move Anduin down into his lap was not a wholly conscious one. He didn’t realize the...intimacy of the position until they were in it, Anduin’s legs wrapped loosely around his body, his hands low on the human’s back, chests nearly touching, until Anduin was peering down at him with flickers of fire behind his eyes, face so close their noses brushed. It didn’t seem to be a problem, not if the kiss that followed was to be taken in evidence. Anduin’s mouth opened against his own and then his tongue was there, wet and hot as it swiped at the seam of his lips. Another touch, firmer and more deliberate and Anduin’s tongue was licking into his mouth, flicking against his teeth, then dragging slow and curious against his tongue. He tilted his head to bring them closer, deeper into each other, and heard and felt a noise of delight from the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was...Good. Intense. Better than he would have expected, if he’d spent time thinking about things like kissing someone else, of having warm hands grasping the back of his neck and grazing his scalp, of holding tight (but not too tight) in return, or of the curious moment he realized he could taste the lingering note of honey tea on Anduin’s lips. The sensations it invoked in him were stronger, more diverting, that he could have imagined. It seemed so simple, so small and unneeded, to kiss someone but as one melted into two into three, as he stopped counting all together in favor of just breathing, he knew he’d misjudged the act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shiver that had raced over his spine returned, electric over his nerves but without any pain, and rippling heat followed. It settled low in his stomach, like a ball of fire waiting to be exhaled but nothing like that at the same time. Arousal; he was far from unfamiliar with the concept but it was unlike what he felt when handling his ‘needs’, and he could do nothing about how his head spun and body insisted on twitching and shuddering because of it. Or about how parts of him that were generally very happy to stay dormant were leeching all the blood from the rest of his body, swelling and tightening, becoming uncomfortable.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Anduin made to pull away, lips pink and slick with spit, panting softly, he followed thoughtlessly, wanting to keep his mouth against Anduin’s smile. He nipped the swell of Anduin’s lower lip, careful of his teeth, and drew it into his mouth. Another noise, husky and pleased, and now there were two hands in his hair, pulling lightly, as Anduin’s legs pressed in tight to his body. It sounded like encouragement, like approval, and Wrathion very much wanted to hear it again.  One of his hands pushed at Anduin’s shirt, slipped under the thin fabric (the lack of layers, far from Anduin’s usual elaborate attire, was another thing that should have stood out to him) to touch warm skin. Anduin hummed, grinning into the kiss again; Wrathion took it as invitation and pressed into Anduin’s mouth, tasting sweetness mixed up in faint bitterness, and brought their tongues together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were different here, Anduin’s tongue not as long, rounded and lacking the forked tip, softer. His mouth was warmer in temperature than Wrathion’s tongue. Blunter teeth, of course. Little things that, for all that Wrathion had been able to choose parts of how he appeared, could not have altered. He was a dragon, no matter the skin he showed to the world, and there was no hiding that, not to those who knew what to look for and certainly not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Anduin minded it didn’t show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were different in other places as well. He knew a bit about human anatomy and it was common knowledge that Anduin was to be the first omega king in Stormwind’s history (not a ruling Queen or a Prince Consort to future husband who would take the throne, not prince regent until an alpha child could come of age, as other omegas had been in the past, but King. They’d spoken of it briefly, over one game or another, as a conversation about Stormwind meandered and twisted far from where it had begun, as their talks often did) so the reality of how different wasn’t lost on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Not incompatible, for what it was worth.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the contrary it was very much on his mind when, with a muffled gasp, Anduin’s hips rolled forward. They both froze, Anduin drawing away with a faint smack as their mouths parted, and blinking rapidly. His eyes were bright, glassy, and the pupils had stretched; his face was flushed pink and darkening rapidly as the haze cleared from his eyes. Embarrassed then, that Wrathion could feel his arousal, stiff and hot even through their clothing, pressed against him. Anduin looked down between them, swollen bottom lip pinched between his teeth, then looked up at Wrathion through pale lashes, silently questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his stomach swooped reminded him of flying, specifically the moment when he lept from a high surface and hadn’t yet put his wings to work. It was that single uncertain but exhilarating moment before everything snapped into place and he truly flew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what words Anduin wanted, human courtship and mating was a complicated beast and no two groups did it the same, and dragons were a different matter entirely. If Anduin were a dragon words wouldn’t be needed at all; one of them would impress the other with displays and hunting and a well made lair, by adding appropriate things to their hoard, by proving fitness against potential competitors. It was much simpler, really.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed against the small of Anduin’s back, hoping the gesture said the right thing. Anduin tilted his head to the side, thoughtful then rocked forward with a slow deliberateness that brought that stomach dropping feeling back. His cock rubbed against Wrathion’s stomach purposefully and pale lashes fluttered as swollen lips parted around a low noise. The noise burned Wrathion like no fire could, heated his skin and blood; between his legs throbbed and tightened. His hands dropped to Anduin’s back side hesitantly then, when Anduin nodded, grasped at the toned curves to help guide his movements. It was an interesting sensation, the weight and pressure of Anduin rubbing just above where his sheath was. Not exactly pleasurable, the positioning wasn’t right for true contact, but the tease of it, the almost there element, stirred his blood nonetheless. The shift of fabric sparked little bursts of almost-something, tingled, and he felt the achey tightness that proceeded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked, breathing the same air, as Anduin rocked against him, before the human stopped abruptly, brows lifting. “Is this...working for you? I don’t know anything about how dragons do things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion’s eye cut to the side. “They are...different than yours. Internal until they’re needed..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin blinked, mouthed what looked like ‘they’ before closing his mouth in favor of a  considering hum. The human nodded once, seemingly having decided on something. “That makes sense. I’ve seen dragons, but I’ve never seen a dragons ‘parts’, and they must be somewhere. Internal is sensible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Wrathion agreed because, really, it was sensible. Having such sensitive and important parts of one's anatomy where they could be easily injured seemed like a design oversight, honestly. Anduin’s eyes darted down towards their lap then jumped back up, curiosity swimming in the depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” A beat. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin laughed as talented fingers made quick work of the fastenings of Wrathion’s pants (he was suddenly grateful that he’d been hustled out of bed and his room too quickly to do anything but pull on basic leathers and a tunic, then wiggled inside. The difference between their body temperatures was very apparent at the first touch of curious fingers against the entrance of his sheath. Anduin’s fingertips were hot at first, starkly different from how his own fingers felt, and the featherlight sweeping around the parting slit was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not feel like *that* when he touched himself. He jumped, the shock of tingling sensation making his stomach tighten on itself. It felt sensitive, more so as Anduin’s strokes moved more towards the center of him, traced the edge of the slit properly. Wrathion’s toes curled in his boots, vision jumping as he exhaled noisily. Another drag up then down brought a trickle of fluid from his sheath, an entirely new development. Anduin stopped for the barest of moments when his finger drug over the slick then he was laughing breathily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t feel that different so far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrathion cast a look around them, for lack of anything better to look at that was Anduin’s openly pleased expression. He felt breathless, chest tight and refusing to expand for air, and hot and strange. He’d never been so aware of himself, not in his egg where there were long stretches where there was nothing but himself to be aware of, and certainly not since, not even as he grew and changed rapidly. Not like he was now, squirming as a fingertip prodded at where he was coming apart and opening up, slipped into the split slit and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. There are two.” Anduin murmured, finger filling the space btween his cocks as he rubbed at the swollen length of one of Wrathion’s cocks. “I admit, that’s new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On it’s own it might have been another handful of minutes before they worked themself free naturally, and Wrathion have never thought to try to hurry the process along, but under Anduin’s seeking touch, slick fingers squirming into Wrathion’s body when he nodded a strained go ahead, it went much faster. Touches against sensitive places he’d never thought to touch himself, stroking his cocks and the slick inner walls of his sheath until he had to retreat, forced out by Wrathion’s emerging cocks. He was exposed to the air, trousers undone and pushed just low enough to be out of the way impatiently, so fast he felt like all he’d had time to do was blink as it all took place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a relief, the tight achiness that came with his arousal vanishing, but it was replaced swiftly by tension of a different sort as Anduin took him fully in one. He stroked one cock from head to where it vanished into his sheath, expression rapt. He reversed, hand twisting and squeezing near the head, thumb rubbing over the slit to smear the beads of fluid dribbling there, then released him to reach for the other. He would have been content with that, Anduin’s hand hot and tight around him, stroking him with growing confidence, pushing him to what was going to be the swiftest orgasm of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Anduin stopped. Wrathion only just kept from whimpering (and would deny it if Anduin suggested otherwise), and gritted his teeth as Anduin leaned back, eyes sparkling with human as he pulled at the strings keeping his pants in place. They come undone and Anduin’s cock all but sprang free from it’s confines, hard, flushed dark, and slick at the head. Anduin touched himself, hand still wet with Wrathion’s natural lubrication; his mouth was suddenly, uncomfortably dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we were back at the inn we could do more.” Anduin murmured, tossing him a smirk. “I would ask you to touch me instead, and get on my knees for you. It wouldn’t be so bad, if I could just lay in bed for the rest of the day after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time.” Wrathon offered then wondered if he shouldn’t have when Anduin squinted at him. The prince leaned in without warning and brushed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, mouthing a silent “Yes” against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin settled back into his lap after that, hips nudging forward until his cock was pressed against Wrathion’s lower one. Anduin’s hand around then brought them closer, lengths held tight in his grasp. He felt like silk over steel, skin soft and damp where it ground against Wrathion, but hard and rigid. It took a few hesitant pulls of his hand before Anduin had a good hold of them and could keep them together but each one spilled sparks down Wrathion’s spine and went straight to his cocks and core, drew gasps and breathy pants from him. He bucked up into the stroking hand, shaking at the pulse of pleasure that poured into his belly, and again when Anduin thrust up against him, delicious wet friction in counterpoint to the quickening stroke and tight clench of Anduin’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rocked together, not in any particular rhythm or with any attempt to match each other. It was uneven, fast, and sloppy, jerks of hips and the greedy hold of Wrathion’s hands on Anduin, pushing and pulling thoughtlessly, pressing bruises he could regret into pale the flesh over his bared hip bones. Tension coiled in his stomach, throbbed down at the hidden base of his cocks, and pulled what felt like every muscle in his body taut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin leaned down and kissed him again, open mouthed and wet, deep, groaned his name and spilled hot and wet over his fingers and Wrathion’s cock. Wrathion followed, orgasm hitting like a blow to the stomach as both cocks spurted his seed in hard pulses that seemed to come from deep inside of him, twisting and wringing him of everything he had all at once. Under his own touch he could finish all at once or separately, or just once and the other not at all, but he couldn’t recall it happening without having to handle both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly he’d never felt so completely drained after, like he had spilled every drop of energy he’d ever had and left only a tapped out shell behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was oddly soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin slumped against him with a grunt and a sigh, fitting his head under his chin and going limp. Wrathion peered down at him then, giving in to an impulse, pressed his nose to the crown of Anduin’s head and wrapped his arms around the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was, he decided, something to post coital touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing better for gaining first hand knowledge. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt for this was, originally, Just the Tip, but I got all caught up with feelings and making out so. I shall return with a dirty little story about Anduin suggesting just the tip and Wrath not knowing that Just The Tip is rarely Just That, agreeing. </p><p>Anduin is horny, his father scares most potential partners into being on their best behavior, don't judge him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>